


Picking Up Pieces

by Reifromspace



Series: The Family You Make [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Recovery, Trauma, david distracts himself, gwen becomes roomate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reifromspace/pseuds/Reifromspace
Summary: Picking up after I Will Come For You with out little family





	1. Not Afraid

Over the next few days, Max clung to them in a way that was uncharacteristic for Max, but no one could blame him for it, they all knew that Max had already lost one parent, so no sane person would question why he would be so clingy. He tried for so long to look like he didn’t care but he loved his dads and finding out he’d almost lost two of the only fucking people in the universe that actually cared about him scared the shit out of him.

David spent the following days obsessing over the little things in the house he could control. He replaced the bathroom fan, put down new flooring in the basement roping jasper into helping with that, he cooked every meal and never stopped moving. His hands were always working away at something so they didn’t shake. After a couple days everyone in the house knew he and Max would have to start therapy, luckily the school he went to have fantastic professionals on staff and free therapy which Max got grandfathered into. The university had to use a policy that was often talked about but never used, everyone who had been involved or witnessed what happened closely got A’s on their programs and David was cleared of classes for the semester, giving him more free time then he wanted.

Gwen moved out of her shitty apartment down the street and into the basement once the flooring was finished, a move that everyone involved agreed was best. After what had happened they needed that support in the house and Gwen was more than happy to be living somewhere nicer. 

Jasper had gotten off of work bough he had insisted on still doing Thursday night drama, it was something he loved to do and he thought trying to get Max to connect with other kids his age would be important. For the first couple days he had followed David around, neither talking that much, he helped with whatever David needed to do to calm his mind. He shared his bed every night with Max and David which came as a comfort to all of them.

Jasper and David didn’t talk for two whole days until Wednesday night, Max was asleep and neither adult could, Jasper was holding David close trying to be a comforting presence when the redhead finally said something to him. 

“Why did you come?” He asked his voice nothing but a tiny whisper.

Jasper swallowed, he knew his original answer would not be good enough. “He was going to kill you…. He texted every first, he knew where you were and I couldn’t just sit back and let it happen.” He admitted softly.

“H-he did?” David shivered at that pressing his face into the other's chest. “Thank you…”

Jasper looked down at his lover afraid to ask the question that had been on his mind for days. “Are you afraid of me?”

“What?!” David pulled back again to stare at the other incredulously. “Why would I be scared of you?”

“I killed him… without a moment of hesitation I murdered him…” jasper shuttered. “I can’t believe I had that in me…”

“Hey!” David put his hands on either side of his face centering his view and pulling him back to the present. “You saved my life and our family if you had hesitated he would have shot you.” David ran his thumb over the dark bags under those blue eyes. “If it had not been such a high-stress moment with a psychopath aiming a gun at us you would never have done it.” David sounded so sure of this that it released the tension in Jaspers shoulders, there was something about the other knowing him better than he knew himself that put him at ease. The redhead leaned in kissing the other gently. “You need to get some sleep Jas for all of us, you're an important part of this family and if you’re not functioning properly we can’t function properly.”

Jasper didn’t want to tell him that every time he closed his eyes he could still picture the event, but David being there was a deep comfort to his subconscious mind, his family was safe and all within arm's length. “You’re the glue that holds this family together, you need sleep too.” He ran his knuckles over the other’s cheek. “I love you, Davey.” He mumbled softly.

David thought about this, hesitating before he said it. “I love you too.” This time it was said with more confidence, he felt the warmth in his chest grow, thawing the chills that had been there for days. “I’m so lucky to have you Jas… Our family is intact because of you, please take comfort in that…. But maybe not come running into a life or death situation for me again?”

“Please come running into a life or death situation for me.” The tween on the other side of David grumbled. 

Jasper couldn’t help the little laugh. “Alright, Max.” He could feel the fondness with which he looked at Max like a mask on his face.

“I’m glad you're both okay…” After a moment's hesitation, he climbed over David and wedged himself between them to be fawned over by his dads. 

“We love you, Max,” Jasper whispered kissing the kid’s head, he knew the boy had probably heard a lot about what happened but it meant a lot that he wasn’t afraid of him. 

“I love you both too, you fuckers… can we sleep now?” He looked up at them with half-lidded teal eyes.

David peppered his cheek with kisses. “Of course Max, Sorry love.”

The men had to be quiet now, and the quiet brought sleep on eventually for both.


	2. Pieces Of A Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is happy to see the pieces fitting back together

Thursday felt like normal again in their stupid little house. Max was curled up on the couch talking with Nikki and Neil, they were telling him about the news story they had seen about David and his boyfriend, Max was pretending to know nothing about it. In the kitchen, the nerds were making breakfast together and singing Hamilton, which Max had to admit really wasn’t the worst thing in the world. When they got to Dear Theodosia and weren’t paying attention Max recorded it on his phone wanting that to be something he held onto for as long as possible.

The only thing different was when Gwen came stalking up the stairs with bags under her eyes in a nightgown and slippers. “Do you guys have to do this so fucking early?” She groaned as she got coffee before going to join Max on the couch.

“Awe Gwen, but it’s Thursday and we always sing musicals on Thursday,” David replied with a small smile bringing both her and the boy a plate stacked with fruit and waffles. 

“You can’t fight it, Gwen, I tried,” Max said to her as he began to eat. “If you complain they just switch musicals and the one they’re singing now is the only halfway decent one, so don’t.”

Gwen couldn’t help but laugh a little at the boy’s serious tone. “Alright, Alright.” She nodded. “So this is a thing on Thursdays? So I should be prepared from now on?”

“Yeah.” Max nodded slowly. “Jasper runs theatre on Thursday nights at the rec center…. He took a couple weeks off work but he never gives up this…”

She nodded slowly accepting that answer, looking to the men in the kitchen, they looked like they were having fun and that brought some comfort to her, maybe things weren’t as bad as she first thought.

“Do you think they’re gonna be okay?” There was an insecurity to Max’s voice that nearly broke Gwen’s heart to pieces. 

She reached out and ruffled his hair. “Max, you’re all gonna be okay.” She wanted to sound as reassuring as she could. “They love you, you’re their son Max, I know it might not-“

“It does…” He cut her off before she could finish. “It does feel like I’m their son… and it’s fucking terrifying.”

Gwen couldn’t help the slight laugh that escaped her lips. “Sorry, sorry, Max, What happened was shitty. But that isn’t something that happens every day, life will go back to normal and they’ll go back to being your annoying dads and you’ll have to put up with their normal parent crap.”

Max hunched down refusing to show any emotions that he was feeling, not after how over emotional he’d been for a while. “I fucking hope so.” He grumbled.

Gwen pulled out her phone smirking at that. “Can you repeat what you just said so that I can use it against you later when you’re complaining about them?” 

“Fuck off.” He said shoving her hand out of the way rolling his eyes. 

The men were coming in now settling in with their own food. “Language Max.” David corrected.

“Feet off the coffee table!” He cried out in disdain looking at Gwen who had clearly made herself more than at home with her feet up on the table.

The woman stuck her tongue out at the paler man grinding her heel into the surface clearly just to piss him off. “Make me, dick.” She challenged.

Jasper frowned at her moving forward to push her feet off but she fought him, so he tickled her feet and she jerked them back fighting against his grip. “Nooooo stoppppppp.” She cried out till it stopped, Jasper settled back laughing with her now.

When the laughing died they settled into a calm silence that was just a little awkward, they all finished off their food before someone finally said something.

Max shoved his game in the pocket and got up with his plate offering to take David’s surprisingly without prompting. “So… are we going to go run errands and go to the stupid rec center?” He asked as Jasper added his plate to the pile.

The men exchanged a glance and they knew what Max wanted, normalcy. “How about we go get some Christmas decorations?” David suggested trying to come up with some sort of plan. They had done so many things lately just to fill the time that they were running out of mindless things to do, eventually, they would have to pick up the pieces and get back to their regular life. That included Christmas.

Max’s face scrunched up at that looking at him. “Christmas? You mean that shit holiday where a fucking pedophile in a red suit climbs through houses leaving creepy ass fucking gifts for children?”

Jasper couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped his lips. “Max! That’s so not what Christmas is about, just trust us on this one and we’ll show you Christmas.”

Suddenly things were pulling together, life, at least in the short time, felt like it was on track again. “Yeah alright, whatever the fuck will make your two happy.” Max rolled his eyes and carried the plates away, once he was out of sight he couldn’t keep the smile from his lips. He put the dishes in the washer taking a deep breath calming himself and putting his frown back onto his face, he would never let them know how happy he was to see their life fitting back together.

He knew it wasn’t perfect, that their lives would take so much more time to resemble normalcy, but this tiny bit, getting his dads hell bent on doing something that would pull them all just a little bit closer was probably the best scheme Max had ever made.


End file.
